1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-imaging apparatus, a multi-imaging method, a program, and a recording medium, and particularly, to a multi-imaging apparatus, a multi-imaging method, a program, and a recording medium in which an internal imaging device and an external imaging device are used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a technique that generally controls a plurality of cameras that are connected in a wired or wireless manner to acquire a desired image or moving image has been proposed. For example, there is a technique that simultaneously displays respective images or moving images captured by a plurality of monitoring cameras on a display device so that images having a plurality of viewpoints can be simultaneously viewed.
Further, a technique that controls an imaging device using a smartphone or a tablet (hereinafter, simply referred to as a smartphone) has been proposed. For example, JP2013-93843A discloses a technique in which a smartphone and a camera (imaging device) are connected to each other in a wireless manner, an image acquired by the camera is displayed on a display unit of the smartphone, and an instruction is transmitted from the smartphone to the camera.